


El pensamiento que nunca existió

by Tweekers



Series: Les Misérables Reincarnated [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida, esa puta cruel y despiadada, ha decidido regalarles una oportunidad a dos jóvenes parisinos que murieron de la mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El pensamiento que nunca existió

No tuvo apenas tiempo de procesar lo que aquella pregunta – _Do you permit it?_ – significaba, las rápidas y crueles mensajeras de la muerte atravesaron su cuerpo antes de que pudiera comprender el gesto de Grantaire. Sus manos, enlazadas, explicaban mucho más que cualquier confesión llena de retóricas e inútiles paralelismos. Pero nunca llegó a entenderlo a tiempo. Y era injusto. Tremendamente injusto.

Grantaire sonreía cuando unas seis balas de plomo le arrancaron la vida. Sus dedos seguían aferrados a los de Enjolras. Tal vez no hubo beso, ni confesión, ni nervios ni miedo. Pero hubo amor. Grantaire puso todo el amor que podía sentir en aquellos últimos movimientos. De hecho, estuvo a punto de volver la mirada a su dios personal, a Apolo, para susurrarle un  _Te quiero_ , darle un beso o simplemente mantenerlo en su retina al morir. Pero no puedo. No tuvo tiempo.

Los dos cuerpos cayeron inertes. Las dos almas volaron libres. La Revolución había fracasado.

 

~o~

Suelen decir que la vida es una furcia de las crueles, de las que disfruta enredando y haciendo sufrir. Pero esta vez, aquella víbora que había destrozado tantas almas tuvo compasión. Sin motivo, sin excusas, tal vez por simple capricho, decidió que esta historia no acabaría así.

Aquellas dos almas que murieron de la mano se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

 

~o~

El tugurio estaba embrujado para que la luz nunca llegara a aquel rincón donde las jóvenes promesas de la sociedad se marchitaban sin haber madurado apenas. Ellas, con el lápiz de ojos corrido por las mejillas y casi sin ropa. Ellos, unas sombras que miraban al vacío con los ojos sin brillo y botellas en los labios. La música ocultaba las escasas risas –cínicas, tristes, rotas o nerviosas– que podían oírse muy de vez en cuando.

Hasta que él llegó.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del sol se coló por ella, prácticamente cegando a la mitad de los jóvenes alcohólicos que allí se pudrían. Todos apartaron los ojos de este molesto resplandor. Todos menos uno.

Grantaire había notado que, con el resplandor, una figura – _y qué figura_ – se había colado en el antro de putrefacción. Tenía rizos rubios y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, además de la presencia de un dios. Repito, de un  _puto_  dios. La botella se le resbaló al pobre Grantaire de las manos, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero ¿y qué? Los ojos azules de Apolo –porque era Apolo, el dios del Sol y de las artes y de la belleza y joder cómo estaba el hijo de la grandísima puta– se tropezaron con los suyos, y misteriosamente no lo pudo despegar.

Lo conocía. No sabía de dónde ni por qué, pero tenía esa molestísima sensación de conocerlo.

Apolo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, posiblemente de lástima ante el patético mortal que yacía a sus pies. Grantaire se armó con todo su cinismo y se puso su armadura de indiferencia. Y se enfrentó al dios.

…

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Enjolras –que en realidad era Apolo, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en pasar por alto algo tan obvio? Hola, sí, estamos conviviendo con un dios grecorromano, por si no os habíais dado cuenta– conoció al despojo humano que era Grantaire. No hace falta señalar que el pobre alcohólico cayó rendido a los pies de aquella masa de perfección en el primer asalto verbal. Por otro lado, ¿por qué lo había atacado desde el principio? No lo sabía. Daba igual.

Grantaire se había unido a la  _panda de anarcas_ nadie sabía por qué. Cada tarde estaba allí, con una botella de lo que fuera en la mano y una sonrisa irónica en la boca. A veces a Enjolras le daban ganas de arrancársela, pero no sabía si de una bofetada o con un par de gritos. Grantaire adoraba hacer rabiar al líder, y los demás adoraban ver al rostro de la rebelión crisparse de nervios por un par de bromas de mal gusto.

Grantaire era una brisa con olor a vodka de caramelo entre toda la tensión del grupo. No era alentador como Courfeyrac, ni daba consejos sabios y acertados como Combeferre, ni tenía ningún tipo de talento especial. Ni siquiera era especialmente apuesto, ni tenía una fe ciega en la causa. Se consideraba un ateo para todo. Pero se había convertido en una pieza clave para el grupo. Combeferre solía decir que el día que Grantaire representaba las metas que les quedaban por alcanzar, las personas por convencer. Grantaire le decía que se callara y le ofrecía una botella de absenta.

…

Una noche pilló a Enjolras mirando a las estrellas, ensimismado. Llevaba una camiseta roja pelada contra el frío de la noche parisina. Grantaire le lanzó su chaqueta de cuero sin una palabra, y se situó junto a él fumando un cigarro. Enjolras lo miró de soslayo y sonrió. Grantaire notó como una sonrisa también se formaba en sus labios, y la dejó crecer. Se quedaron en un extraño silencio mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en los labios de Grantaire y la noche se retiraba.

–Pronto amanecerá.

–Lo sé.

–Será nuestra primera manifestación. La primera que organizamos de forma independiente. Y parece que va a venir mucha gente.

–Enhorabuena.

Enjolras frunció el ceño.

–¿Vendrás?

–¿Acaso te importaría que estuviese o no?

–Sí.

La sencilla, directa y desternillantemente real afirmación atravesó a Grantaire como una flecha. Sí. Y ya está. Maldito hijo de puta.

–No me lo creo.

–Tú no crees en nada.

–Creo en ti.

–Acabas de decir que no.

El cigarro se consumió. Grantaire lo arrojó por la ventana.

–Yo no te importo, Enjolras, seamos realistas.

–Me importas.

–Mientes.

–No lo puedes saber.

Apolo y el mortal se miraron a los ojos. Si bien es cierto que los humanos no pueden comprender las acciones de los dioses, todavía conservan la capacidad para sorprenderlos. Grantaire le cogió de la nuca y lo besó. Lo besó con cuidado, con ternura, pidiendo permiso con los labios. Enjolras descubrió que no conocía a Grantaire en lo absoluto, y que a la vez lo sabía todo de él. La boca de Grantaire le trajo el recuerdo de la pólvora, el miedo, la sangre, el plomo, la desesperanza, el orgullo, la sorpresa, la gratitud, la muerte. Lo besó con más intensidad y encontró el recuerdo de la voz de Grantaire:  _Do you permit it?_  No sabía de dónde salían, pero a medida que el pequeño e insignificante humano profanaba sus labios divinos recordaba cosas que no había vivido antes. No en esta vida. Los dedos de Grantaire enredados en los suyos, pero a la vez deslizándose por debajo de su camiseta. Los labios de Grantaire sonriéndole y acompañándole a las puertas de la muerte, pero atacando su boca con la ferocidad de un lobo famélico. No lo comprendía. No era posible. Se separó de él y lo miró con sorpresa. Aquel hombre con los ojos llenos de deseo y la boca entreabierta era el hombre de sus recuerdos. El hombre que había muerto.

–Grantaire…

–Lo siento, yo… –Grantaire hizo amago de largarse de allí para no volver jamás, pero Enjolras se lanzó a sus labios.

Era una sensación familiar. Sus labios sabían a tabaco y a alcohol y a todos los vicios del mundo. También a fe. A esperanza. A sueños, aspiraciones, ilusiones. Recordó su voz ronca y sus ojillos de diablo. Recordó que Grantaire significaba exasperación y desperdicio y valor. Mucho valor, y…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió a separar. Ahí. Ese pensamiento que nunca había llegado a nacer, que el plomo había hacho abortar a su mente más de un siglo atrás.

–¿Enjolras?

Enjolras temblaba. Lo entendía todo. Absolutamente todo. Miró a Grantaire a los ojos y recordó sus palabras – _Do you permit it?_ –. Lo abrazó en silencio. Dos palabras le quemaban en la garganta. Llegaba 183 años tarde, pero por fin lo había entendido. Notó las manos de Grantaire abrazando su cintura, acariciando su pelo. Susurraba cosas que no llegaba a entender. Dos palabras le quemaban.  _Me ama_.

 _Me ama_.

–Tío, ¿te pasa algo?

–Me amas.

Grantaire se sonrojó hasta la médula. Pero asintió despacito. Enjolras sonrió –oh venga, esto ya es una prueba de que es el puto dios Apolo– mientras amanecía sobre los techos de París. La manifestación sería dentro de poco. Le tomó de la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los del estupefacto Grantaire.

–¿Qué cojones te pasa?

–Que yo también te amo, gilipollas.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic de la serie Reincarnated, que también está en Fanfiction. El siguiente será de Marius y Cosette, y sólo se publicará aquí.


End file.
